Lefty and Buster
by Ember411
Summary: How did Buster and Lefty join the family?
1. Lefty

**OK this is a two-shot of Lefty and Buster. I mean we all read ****fantasy**

**fictions of 'Meet The Robinson's' but NEVER! on Lefty and Buster.**

**Well enjoy!**

**----------------**

Chapter 1: Lefty.

It was a normal day for a restaurant/hotel. It was quite busy for the chefs and cookers in the kitchen. One was being yelled at.

"YOU CALL THIS FOOD!?" The manager yelled. This is the 33rd time this week he yelled at Lefty. Lefty was a giant nice, purple octopus with one eye in the middle of his face. Of course he had eight legs, and all eight were holding food on the plates.

He said something to the boss which get more, well lets say violence.

"HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS PIECE OF MEAT 'THE BEST IN TOWN' THE PERSON WHO JUST GOT IT SAID THAT A PIECE OF HAIR WAS IN IT! AND SPIT!"

Lefty then said that he was asked to put spit in it. And that he had no idea how that hair was inside. He'll start again 'for the millionth time' he thought.

"No! You have done it for the last time! LEFTY YOU ARE FIRED!" All the chefs and waiters in that room looked at Lefty and the manager. Lefty was in total shock. he then begged real hard to keep this job.

"No! Leave!" was all the boss said. Lefty walked out the back door and threw his apron in the trash can. he took a long walk home.

Well actually, he didn't have a home. He and his wife, Tera, and their three children, all lived on the streets for a while now. With no place to go.

----------

Tera was almost like Lefty, except she was gray with two eyes. Only, they were orange.

The oldest, who was 13, was Abhay (which mean Fearless in Indian) was a mini-Lefty. He was the same as Lefty, a great cook and waiter. he often serve his little sister.

The middle child (10) was Arunima. She was totally like her name. her name meant 'Red glow of dawn' which is true. She would wake up before or during the sky time when it was red. She looked a lot more like her mom. Except with one eye like Lefty.

The last one was Swapnesh. He looked like both parents. Two eyes, purple. eight arms,ect. he was four months old. his name meant 'King of Dreams'. At only four months old, he had already gotten sick and was taken to the hospital.

The family was scared for him. Soon after a month the rest of the family-except Lefty, have gotten sick and were taken there too.

-----------

After a few more months of being there the doctors sad that the family could have lung cancer. It was a high one then ever before. Swapnesh was just born, Tera had given birth and was still week and tired, Abhay and Arunima ate something that was gross and 30 years old.

Lefty had to make at least $1,000 dollars to get the family better. Lefty had different jobs to make the money. He already made $100 dollars. But this was his last job. And now his family was in horrible condition.

The kids were pale, they had wires hooked to them in the water, and couldn't stop coughing to death.

Death.

Death.

Death.

Oh Glory! the word death got him thinking what would happen if they did die.

As he walked over to the hospital he tried to ignore the waves of 'death' fallowing him. When he got there one of the doctors asked him about the money.

Lefty explained the money situation. The doctor then nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry Lefty. But they need the money soon. And if theres anything we can do, we need the money." lefty sighed at this and started to walk away. The doctor stopped him again.

"WAIT! you know there is a place you can try."

Lefty wonder what this was.

"Robinson Mansion. The family there needs a butler to open the front doors until bedtime. They also need a cook. if you ask Mr.Robinson, he would let you stay with them."

Lefty thought about this and thought it was a good idea.

--------------

**Robinson Mansion,**

When Lefty got to the doors of the mansion he saw two plants near the door. One came out.

"Ring my doorbell. I'm Dmitri."

"No. Hay hay, ring my doorbell. I'm Spike." said the other door. Lefty used two arms to ring.

"Boo you stink. Get a life." Both plants said. The door then opened to show a strange man wearing his clothes backwards.

"I know what your thinking fella. My heads on backwards, not my clothes. HA HA! I tell that to my students at the college."

He then notice that Lefty laughed a little. The man smiled at him. "We; glad someone laughed at my jokes. I'm Bud Robinson. Anyways what can I do for you?"

Lefty explained the sick family that needs a operation on the lung cancer. He needed another $100 dollars to get it done. Bud nodded at this and listened closely.

"Well that is serious. And with a newborn baby, which reminds me you ought of meet the family. You have to see Laszlo. Hes just the cutest thing you can ever see. Come inside!" he pulled Lefty inside to show him the tour.

**Train Room:**

"Well this here is the train room."

"Hiya grandpa!" said a Lady in a blue dress with a strong Hungarian accent.

"Hiya Billie. This here Lefty." Bud said. Lefty took an arm out and shook Billies hand. "Nice to meet you Lefty."

"Yo! whats up Lefty!" said a man in a jump suite. Lefty notice he looked like Elvis. Did Elvis have a son?

"I'm Gaston Fragmagucci! I love cannons!" Gaston said taking his hand out for the friend.

Nope guess not.

"OK Gaston my toy train is ready for you!" Billie pulled a train out. Gaston handed Lefty a stop watch and got in the cannon. When he shot out Lefty read 16.4 for Gaston. 12.4 for Billie.

"Vwow you can count both of us. Svweet! Gaston I beat you!"

"Billie I'll get you next time women! Don't forget I'm still in college girl!" Gaston yelled at he tried to get down from the top of the pole.

**Backyard:**

Bud showed Lefty to the backyard to wait for another member. "Wait. Wait. Here he comes!"

Lefty saw a man run past him. He saw that he sounded like Adam West. "Large cheese and anchovy pizza? I'll be there in 30 minutes...or its free!"

Huh. I wonder if he knew he sound like Adam West.

When they got back inside Bud put his ear up to a door.

"Sounds like my wife, Lucille, is baking cookies!" Bud opened the door to see his wife dancing the disco dive (I'm not sure ifs that's a real dance) under a disco light.

"Bake 'em cookies Lucille!"

The next room they went in was a man, his wife, and a baby carriage. "I Fritz, Petunia. This here is Lefty. Lefty this here is my brother Fritz, his wife Petunia, and there son Lazslo." Petunia lifted up Lazslo from the baby seat. Lefty smiled at this. Lazslo had blond hair and big green eyes. Lefty guess he either have blond hair, or that his hair would change to orange, or in a good way, red.

Lazslo quickly grabbed Lefty's arm and started to play with it. Lefty ask when his birthday was.

"He was born last month. November 15th." Fritz said. "Only a month old."

After a few minutes of enjoying Laszlo little arm play time a guy with blond hair came in, with a black hair women.

"Wait Franny I want my money back! I won chess fair and square!"

"Fine Cornelius. Here" Franny put the quarter in her mouth and spit back out. "You know what Franny. Keep it. I'm fine with that. Oh hello."

Cornelius and Franny shook Lefty's hand. Cornelius then took out a little paint gun and gave it to Lazslo.

"Honey you sure that's safe for him?"

"Of course it is. I'll give it to are kids when after we get married next month." He said kissing Franny's mouth. They then left the room.

"Well I can't wait for them to get married next month." Bus said. After a few more rooms on the tour Bud showed Lefty to the front door.

"Well what you think? Like the family?"

Buster nodded at this.

"Well that's good. I'll make you a deal. I have another $100 dollars right here. If I give it to you now, you have to work for us for three years. Deal?"

Lefty nodded and took the money. He then asked that once the family is better, if they could live here.

"Why of course! the more the better!" Bud said. After they said goodbye and Bud closed the door Lefty headed towards the hospital.

--------------

**Hospital Room: 7:00PM**

When Lefty got to the hospital, everything was quite. Nothing was moving. Doctors and nurses were running around crazy.

Left told the doctor about the money thing. The doctor sighed and sat him down.

"Look, I'm sorry Lefty. But there was nothing we could do. Even if we did the operation, there was nothing we could do, to all of them. I'm sorry"

Lefty looked wide eye and then left. He didn't need to hear any more of this. he headed straight to the mansion again.

This time a gold robot opened the door.

"Hello I'm Carl. You must be Lefty." Carl shook Lefty's arm. Lefty gladly shook back with a sad look.

"Whats wrong?"

Lefty explained the story. Somehow the family herd it from inside and gave him their sorrow. Soon after Franny thought of something with Lucille, Billie, and Petunia.

"Lefty, we want you to stay with us. Your part of are family now. You can with us forever if you like. Or use the money to get another house. But if you do that you can always visit us." Franny said.

Lefty looked at the whole family. He did love this family, and he would love to see Lazslo grow up in this house.

he said he would stay with them. The family then hugged him.

Lefty was happy again.

**Well how was that?**

**I know this is short.**

**but let me tell you the Buster story will be the real short one. I might enter either this or 'POPULAR' in Robins contest. Which one?**

**Read and review**


	2. Help a friend please?

_**Help! I need help for Buter's story!**_

_**Help a friend out if were frineds! This is not a chapter! This is a 'Help the author please? With jimmies on top of that ice cream?' author note!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Keep Moving Forward**_

_**Stay Gold**_

_**Ember411.**_


End file.
